PROJECT SUMMARY CANCER EDUCATION & CAREER ENHANCEMENT The Jackson Laboratory (JAX) has established a unique Cancer Education & Career Enhancement (CECE) Core within The Jackson Laboratory Cancer Center (JAXCC). JAX has deep experience in educating future and early career scientists in genetics and genomics, effectively leveraging modular and scalable educational units. The CECE Core focuses this experience on developing a diverse pipeline of early career cancer researchers to maximize their potential for impact on challenges in cancer. Aligned with the institutional commitment to educating the external research community, the Core offers educational programs in cancer genomics and genetics for internal and external scientists at many career stages and from varied backgrounds. The CECE leverages the well-regarded education programs managed by JAX's Education team, including the historic Summer Student Program, the renowned cancer-related short courses and workshops, and The Whole Scientist career development program. Dr. Linda Hicke, JAX Vice President for Education, leads the CECE Core as its first JAXCC Associate Director for Cancer Education and Career Enhancement. The CECE team has deep expertise in curriculum development, course design, postgraduate training, clinical and continuing medical education, and online education. The CECE Core also leverages JAX cancer genomics and informatics resources, including the CLIA-certified Clinical Genomics Laboratory and the Clinical Knowledgebase informatics to build modular training resources in the translational space for basic research and clinical audiences. These have been effectively used in the JAXCC-led Maine Cancer Genomics Initiative (MCGI), which provides education on somatic cancer testing to the oncology community in Maine. The CECE partners with MCGI to offer new training opportunities for cancer-focused Early Career Researchers in the application and implications of clinical cancer genomic testing, and new continuing education opportunities for clinicians. The CECE Core serves learners from high school students to faculty and clinicians. Bringing existing programs that serve basic research, clinical, and educator audiences under the JAXCC umbrella allows the CECE Core to create coordinated, cancer-specific content that informs a broad spectrum of audiences at different stages in the scientific workforce pipeline, and recruits early stage trainees to cancer research laboratories. This is accomplished through three Specific Aims. Aim 1 supports and encourages JAXCC researchers through mentorship and a continuum of cancer courses, workshops and online training tools that provide modular educational experiences to foster continuous, life-long learning. Aim 2 provides education and career development opportunities to external early career cancer researchers. Aim 3 enhances interactions between basic research trainees, faculty and Maine community clinicians, with the goals to inform all participants about principles and use of genomic information in clinical decision making.